


Of silence

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus es esa sonrisa que no necesita decir nada y Juvia ese nudo en la garganta que se ha quedado a medio hablar. Es que es errónea en todo lo que hace, hasta al quererlo.</p><p>Para la FT Angst Week. Day #1: "Silence".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Días malos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la FT Angst Week. Day #1: Silence.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Rufus/Juvia y Gray/Juvia.
> 
> Extensión: 3595 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto es algo más o menos así: "Te has enterado de la week prácticamente el día que empieza (29), lo que implica que tienes el treinta y el primero para escribir el prompt uno, no más. Definitivamente es una buena idea usar esa pareja que no te sale en menos de cinco mil palabras, definitivamente acabarás a tiempo." No tengo la más remota idea POR QUÉ se me ocurrió hacerlo de ellos, porque en verdad no me salen en tramas cortas, basta ver que para esta primera parte me gasté tres mil palabras. Debí usar otros personajes.
> 
> Fuera de eso estoy es no estoy segura y no sé si yo lo re-leí muy rápido o me quedo algo apresurado, y no sé cuándo vaya a acabarlo pero ya escribí esto, a estas alturas no haré otra cosa para el prompt. Y es angst, o será angst, en algún momento.

" _El silencio es un gran arte para la conversación."_

William Hazlitt.

* * *

**I.**

_Días malos._

* * *

El «nosotros» tiene un comienzo atropellado. Ya le conoce, en teoría, aunque sea más que nada de vista; pero como en realidad no se puede conocer a alguien de esa manera Juvia opta por decir que no le conoce hasta ese día.

Es curiosa la forma en que no repara en ella, inicialmente. No reparó en ella en los Juegos, siquiera reparó en Gray y no se molesta en hacerlo tampoco en esos momentos, al menos hasta el grito.

Juvia ha roto a llorar aunque sus lágrimas sean viles mentiras camufladas de despecho y Gray se ha llevado la mano a la nuca, incómodo.

—No es que... —musita, tratando de arreglar la situación o eso parece parece ser a simple vista—. Soy alérgico.

Juvia cesa el llanto, le mira fijamente ante esas palabras y en sus ojos tarde o temprano la perplejidad se abre paso.

—¿Qué?

—Que soy alérgico a los camarones —especifica Gray, suspirando—, trate de decírtelo pero no te molestaste en escucharme.

Trató, de verdad. Que no era que la estuviera rechazando, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a ir con ella a probar los afamados bocadillos del mar de esa zona porque tenían camarones y él era alérgico, pero Juvia estaba demasiado ocupada en insistir como para prestarle atención. Y ahora todos los presentes los estaban mirando, algunos con sus ojos reprochadores sobre Gray por hacer llorar a una chica —¿qué querían, que le diera una reacción alérgica o algo así?—; Juvia bajando lentamente la mirada al piso al sentirse tan increíblemente tonta. Porque todo tenía una razón de ser más allá de sus fantasías habituales y ahora se siente como una estúpida, quizás Gray hasta está molesto con ella.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que él acabe por irse no ayuda a que esa idea desaparezca, ha sido por causa de los murmullos pero a ojos de Juvia es su culpa y ahora ha perdido la oportunidad de que Gray se case con ella y tengan treinta hijos.

Tiene ganas de llorar, de nuevo, al mirar los cristales rotos a sus pies, de la bandeja que le ofreció a Gray con los bocadillos sobre ella —que, dicho sea de paso, también están en el piso—. Y es que a saber qué pasó, si él la rechazó con demasiada fuerza o, en cambio, ella la ofreció con demasiada ansia pero de alguna forma acabó en el piso, rota y formando un escándalo que alertó a todos los presentes.

Se agacha para recoger los pedazos, no muy segura de si la gente murmura en su favor o en su contra, con un nudo en la garganta que le produce ganas de llorar lágrimas reales y no solo los típicos berrinches sin importancia que suelen salirle ante Gray. Ella tendría que haber sabido algo así, piensa al rozar el primer trozo de vidrio al tiempo que alguien se detiene frente a ella. No alcanza a alzar el rostro para verlo cuando él ya se ha agachado a su altura, la más amable de las sonrisas en su rostro.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Juvia parpadea, sorprendida. Considerando que todos los presentes parecen ser simplemente unos cotillas de porquería le desentona un poco que se acerquen a ayudarla. Acaba por reaccionar y en un balbuceo y movimiento de manos algo torpe trata de coger los pedazos al tiempo que habla.

—¡No! —exclama, moviendo las manos quizás con demasiada rapidez por sobre el asfalto lleno de vidrios—. Juvia está bien, ella puede encargarse de esto sola, no debe... ¡Ay!

Aparta la mano por reflejo y luego se mira. Porque tonta, tonta, tonta, se ha cortado por recoger vidrio sin mirar y a las apuradas. Por su anular comienza a marcarse lentamente una línea roja, indicando el lugar donde ha ocurrido el corte al tiempo que la sangre brota. Juvia debe estar dando realmente lástima en esos momentos si acaba de oír a una chica exclamar: «¡pobrecita!». No es la María Magdalena de sus novelas, tampoco.

Él se ríe suavemente de pronto y entonces Juvia vuelve a centrar su atención en su persona, esta vez con más atención. La sonrisa que obtiene la descoloca un poco.

—¿Segura que no necesita ayuda?

—Ah. —Boquea y siente que se sonroja, porque ahora ha comenzado a sentirse ridícula. Vuelve a bajar la mirada un poco al sentir las mejillas calientes y entonces y solo entonces repara en verdad en él y se plantea su nombre al tiempo que Rufus se lleva la mano al cuello, calmo.

Juvia vuelve sus ojos a él para mirarlo desatar el paño que lleva atado al cuello con una maestría y rapidez admirable, supone que está tan habituado a la prenda que retirarla ya no supone el menor esfuerzo cuando él la estira con una sacudida corta antes de tendérsela con suavidad. Juvia parpadea, luego capta. El pañuelo solo puede ser para una cosa y ha vuelto al sentirse estúpida.

Traga antes de estirar la mano que no se ha cortado, algo nerviosa por... todo.

—Gracias —musita, envolviendo su dedo herido con suavidad antes de bajar la mirada a los cristales una vez más y plantearse cuándo se ha convertido en fenómeno de feria, porque la gente de alrededor no deja de centrar su atención en ella y su espectáculo prácticamente en ningún momento, viene a ser así desde que la bandeja se estrelló contra el piso y resulta desagradable.

—No es nada. Eh —llama, captando la atención de Juvia otra vez—, si quiere yo recojo, es más difícil que me corte porque traigo guantes, ¿está bien?

Se negaría, de verdad que a Juvia le dan ganas de negarse a que recoja si lo de la bandeja es, a grandes rasgos, su culpa. Pero las miradas siguen sobre ella y aún tiene el nudo en la garganta y la verdad es que el corte no le duele pero sí le avergüenza, y muchas cosas más.

—Está bien —murmura, cediendo antes de levantarse con suavidad notando que, de alguna manera, los mirones aún tienen tema de conversación—. Gracias.

—No es nada —responde él una vez más.

Juvia inclina la cabeza en señal de despedida por el simple hecho de que quiere irse, ya ha montado su escenita el tiempo suficiente y ahora le dan ganas de largarse aunque le deje mal sabor de boca dejarlo solo. Por supuesto que como solo obtiene una despedida a cambio no se siente tan horrible al dar la vuelta para marcharse.

Se plantea unos segundos a causa de eso si Gray no se habrá ido por exactamente la misma razón. A varias cuadras del lugar se percata de que aunque lo pensó un poco en realidad no se tomó la molestia de recordar su nombre.

No lo medita demasiado, pero al volver con su gremio y ver a Gray le toma apenas unos segundos acordarse, o es que quizás finalmente pone verdadero empeño en ello. Es una suerte porque cuando le preguntan qué le pasó es vital que Juvia recuerde de quien es el paño que sostiene contra su herida.

—Juvia se cortó con los vidrios de la bandeja.

Gray frunce el ceño.

—¿Te quedaste a recogerlos? —es casi un reproche implícito—, ¿por qué no solo te fuiste?

Abre la boca para responderle, incómoda, pero es Erza quien habla en su lugar.

—Tú deberías haberte quedado también —reclama, mirando a Gray—; ¿y si algún niño pasaba corriendo y se caía? Fue vuestra culpa, lo mínimo era que recogieran los vidrios pensando que es una calle pública.

Juvia podría decir que en realidad no se quedó por eso, que simplemente se había entristecido pensando que Gray ya no la quería más —como siempre— y había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo, pero el argumento de Erza es bastante más lógico. A pesar de eso Gray chista antes de volver a mirarla.

—¿Y ese pañuelo?

Hay un segundo de extraña indecisión antes de que Juvia responda a la cuestión que le inquieren y, ante la revelación de que Rufus estaba ahí, surja la interrogantes de si no estará todo Sabertooth en esa ciudad atraídos también por la feria que los ha convocado; interrogante que se decanta por el hecho de Natsu recorriendo las calles en busca de su admirador no-secreto en compañía de Lucy que añora a Yukino como añoras a la amiga lejana. Juvia se niega a ir porque primero tendría que curarse el dedo y lavar el paño, resulta mínimo, ¿no? Además también necesita buscar algún bocadillo de la zona que no incluya ningún tipo de camarón para fines prácticos.

Recién a la noche vuelve a dejarse ver por la ciudad, recorriendo sus calles iluminadas y observando a las personas pasar. Aquel puerto resulta el más importante de Fiore a nivel global, siendo además conocido porque durante esa época del año se celebra la fundación de la ciudad con una feria que se alarga durante varios días, manteniendo siempre la temática marina propia de un pueblo pesquero. Es segunda vez que ella va —la primera fue en sus tiempos de Phantom—, pero por lo visto primera vez que varios de los miembros de Fairy Tail posan sus pies en ese lugar; de seguro por eso no tiene historial de incidentes previos, como la destrucción de una catedral o cosas así. Por supuesto ha cambiado en todo el tiempo que ella ha estado sin visitar la feria, contando los siete años congelados es un buen trecho de tiempo, aunque como en la mañana se dedico a perseguir a Gray no ha podido apreciar las celebraciones hasta ahora, al menos no como corresponde.

Se pregunta al ver a una pareja pasar, por lo visto magos, qué otros gremios andarán por ahí. Quizás no es solo Sabertooth, de quienes no ha sabido nada más porque no ha vuelto a toparse con Gray y los demás desde hace unas horas, así que no es consciente de si en verdad se lograron topar con ellos —como Natsu deseaba— o no. Admite que le preocupa un poco el asunto, por ningún motivo en particular pero es que eso de devolver el pañuelo que le han prestado suena tan... cliché. ¡Santo cielo, que casi suena como a comienzo de historia romántica! Quiere devolverle a Rufus el pañuelo, claro, pero prefiere que alguno de sus compañeros esté con ella para que esa escena no logre tener ninguna interpretación rara como la que tuvo en la mañana, que tras volver al hotel y meditarlo un tiempo se percató de que toda esa situación con los vidrios podría haber sido lo que se cataloga de «romántico» y Juvia no quiere ningún «romántico» que no implique a Gray, o algo así.

Quizás le da muchas vueltas, pero qué pasa si Gray se aparece por sorpresa y ella está teniendo un encuentro discutible con alguien más, ¡ya lo arruinó lo suficiente en la mañana con lo de los camarones! Suspira al considerar que debió arrastrar a Gajeel con ella, el sujeto menos romántico del mundo de seguro le quitaría romanticismo a cualquier situación que pudiera vivir ella con quien sea, si Gray se le aparece se deshace de él y ya.

Ríe al pensar eso —ella y Gray cogidos de la mano mientras Gajeel queda atrás— y entonces hace lo menos romántico que puede hacer en esos momentos: se da de bruces contra el suelo.

Vale, que no quiere ser romántica si no está Gray presente pero no figuraba en sus planes ir tan distraída como para no ver los barriles de cerveza que habían en el camino, dispuestos ahí porque un par de trabajadores los transportan de una carreta al suelo y del suelo al bar frente al cual ella decide que si va a besar a alguien será al suelo. Y es una vergüenza total tropezarse de esa forma con un estúpido barril —si Cana la viera— para irse de golpe contra el asfalto junto al dichoso objeto en cuestión, que encima derrama todo su contenido por lo que Juvia no solo acaba cayendo —con el barril por debajo su cadera de manera que sus pies queden alzados como si no se viese ya suficientemente ridícula— sino que acaba mojada y apestando a licor —como si fuera Cana—. Vuelve a llamar la atención de los transeúntes, y la de los trabajadores, de paso, que se ríen y le hacen un comentario que le deja en claro a Juvia que se le ha levantado el vestido con la caída, al menos lleva medias como para que no se le tenga que ver la ropa interior, que sería todavía peor para su ya de por sí patética situación.

Entonces llega la ayuda, mientras ella despega el rostro del piso porque la caída le ha dolido, por ello tarda en reaccionar.

—¿Juvia-sama?

Le duele la nariz un montón, como si le hubiesen soltado un golpe —o la hubiese estrellado contra la calle, que es lo que le ha pasado—, al momento de alzar la mirada y pensar medio segundo en Lisanna. Luego el mundo decide que aún no la ha avergonzado lo suficiente.

—¿Yukino-san?

Y eso es horrible, que si iba a toparse en verdad con ese gremio prefería el momento romántico a eso.

La maga la ayuda a levantarse con amabilidad, ayudada a su vez por Rogue. Juvia siente el rostro tan caliente que juraría que le va a estallar por la vergüenza.

—Gracias —dice, incómoda.

El sujeto que se ha dispuesto a recoger el barril estropeado le mira unos segundos antes de comentar algo como que no se preocupe por el licor desperdiciado y que tiene bonitas piernas. A Juvia le dan ganas de que se la trague la tierra.

—Debería mirar por donde camina —comenta Rufus, observando unos segundos el desastre.

Solo están ellos tres, nota cuando se anima a alzar el rostro. Le extraña un poco que Sting no esté ahí siendo que siempre comentan que él y Rogue son inseparables, aunque acaba por decirse que tampoco son siameses y deja el tema de lado.

—¿Juvia-sama se ha empapado mucho? —le cuestiona Yukino, preocupada.

Entonces Juvia recuerda que apesta a alcohol como si fuera un vagabundo y dirige rápidamente su mirada a sus ropas, queriendo morirse ahí mismo —o matar a alguien, eso comienza a ser frustrante—. Exhala con cansancio, percatándose de que la ropa se le pega a la piel por culpa del licor.

—Un poco —dice pese a todo aunque se nota a leguas que es mentira.

La verdad es que tal como cayó se empapó más que nada la parte superior del cuerpo, sus piernas están secas, ¡pero eso de qué demonios le sirve si nota mojados hasta los pezones!

Rogue se adelanta, de pronto, y su expresión preocupada la consterna.

—Tiene sangre en la nariz.

Juvia alza su mano y se la lleva a su rostro, apartándola luego para notar que efectivamente le ha comenzado a sangrar la nariz por el golpe. Tiene el impulso de limpiarse entonces con una de sus mangas aunque eso resulta desagradable al final, más que nada por el fuerte olor que impregna sus ropas en esos momentos.

—¿Juvia-sama necesita ayuda? —cuestiona Yukino, mirándola con fidedigno interés.

Juvia se siente un poco torpe ante eso.

—No es necesario, solo es un poco de sangre —aclara.

Pese a ello Rufus, considerando que sigue completamente empapada de cabeza a abdomen (no dirá pies porque no es así), se saca su chaqueta para su sorpresa, al menos hasta que se la tiende a ella y entonces Juvia capta la situación, y eso es sentirse un poquito más tonta.

—No es necesario.

—Podría resfriarse.

Le encantaría replicar porque de verdad que no quiere la chaqueta pero Yukino se mete, para su desgracia.

—Rufus-sama tiene razón, al menos para colocársela encima dado que su ropa está mojada —pide con suavidad y de pronto a Juvia se le quitan todas las ganas de replicar.

Es que no le puede decir que no a Yukino si le habla con tanta amabilidad, a pesar de que nunca antes se han hablado y ella no es Lucy. Es casi dulce la forma en que trata a Juvia con tanta familiaridad. Alarga el brazo y coge la tela notándose incómoda antes de esbozar una sonrisa vaga.

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

—¿No se ha roto la nariz o sí? —inquiere Rogue y ella solo puede negar, volviendo a llegar su mano hacia su rostro para rozar su tabique como confirmación de que todo está bien.

De pronto piensa que no sabe qué decir y, ante el temor de formar algún tipo de silencio tenso, la imagen de Sting Eucliffe vuelve a ella. Ladea la cabeza con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué solo están ustedes tres? —cuestiona de pronto, algo curiosa.

¿Y sus otros compañeros? Ella recuerda que tenían más, al menos con sus pensamientos en los Juegos y contando a Yukino recuerda seis magos del gremio más los dos exceeds, aunque de seguro tienen más miembros que desconoce por no haber participado.

Para su sorpresa Yukino se sonroja de la nada y comienza a agitar las mano sin razón al tiempo que niega.

—¡No es lo que parece! —aclara elevando su tono de voz.

Obtiene las miradas extrañadas de sus dos compañeros, Rufus enarca una ceja.

—Por supuesto, porque esto solo puede parecer una especie de cita doble, vaya confianza en ti misma.

—¡Rufus-sama! —alega la chica, avergonzada.

Rogue suelta una corta risa tras unos momentos y Juvia, tras captar el punto, se ve tentada en hacer lo mismo; porque Yukino es tan maravillosa que si va con dos chicos la única posibilidad imaginable es definitivamente que es una especie de cita doble, por supuesto.

Se coloca la chaqueta sobre los hombros al tiempo que piensa eso, considerando unos segundos devolverle a Rufus el paño que le dio en la mañana, aunque tomando en cuenta lo de hace poco de seguro apesta como toda su ropa así que descarta la idea tras unos momentos.

Se sorprende un poco cuando Rogue centra su atención en ella.

—Yukino quería ver una función de teatro que se daba hoy, yo y Rufus éramos definitivamente los únicos a los que también nos llamaba la atención. —aclara el mago, sorprendiéndola ante el detalle de que responda su pregunta.

Sonríe tras unos segundos, asintiendo luego.

—Juvia entiende —dice, considerando que en realidad no tiene mucho más que hablar y que lo mejor sería que regresara a su habitación para poder cambiarse.

Se despide dado eso, dispuesta a volver a su hotel, aunque Yukino le toma unos momentos para preguntarle dónde se están hospedando pues no ha tenido tiempo de ver ni a Lucy ni a Mirajane y le agradaría poder encontrarse con ellas. Juvia le pregunta su vez por el lugar donde se hospedan ellos antes de seguir su marcha.

Al llegar se percata de que solo ella puede querer devolverle un pañuelo a una persona y acabar llevándose su chaqueta, y que eso de la chaqueta contaba como momento romántico.

La caída seguía sobrando.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta y, pese a que le encantaría ir con Gray al puerto a ver la competencia de veleros, opta en lugar de eso por lavar y doblar las dos prendas prestadas que tiene, dispuesta a devolverlas. Se consuela con el hecho de que Lucy deja a su grupo para ir con ella, lo que implica que no debe preocuparse porque trate de adelantarse con Gray en su ausencia, quien irá con la otra parte de su equipo: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy y Charle, y con ellos no se preocupa tanto (aunque prefiere prevenir que lamentar y le echa unas cuantas miradas a Erza, acaba decidiendo que con Nastu ahí es difícil que alguien tenga algún tipo de romanticismo).

Así que va con Lucy rumbo al gremio de tigres, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su oportunidad desperdiciada. Por lo menos en compañía de Lucy todo eso se hace menos incómodo, además es llegar y que Yukino prácticamente le salte encima a la maga estelar así que la atención definitivamente no se centra en ella, lo cual agradece.

No es hasta que se acerca a Rufus que se percata del detalle de que eso en teoría les da intimidad, pero Gray no está ahí así que no debe preocuparse por una hipotética situación incómoda.

—Juvia quería devolverte esto —dice, tendiéndole su chaqueta perfectamente doblada, sobre la que reposa el pequeño paño—, le hubiera devuelto el paño ayer pero lo empapó cuando... cuando se cayó —murmura, avergonzada.

Rufus no hace ningún comentario respecto a eso último, solo acepta ambas cosas y suelta un escueto «gracias» que Juvia desmiente porque la que debe agradecerle es ella. Sonríe levemente por todo eso, lo malo que fue el día anterior, lleno de tropiezos —casi literal— y luego solo conversa de cosas tontas sin aparente importancia porque se muere por dejar el tema de lado, de hecho le encanta el detalle de hacerlo. Ha ido a devolverle todo eso para agradecerle de paso su gentileza, así que tampoco es tan extraño que acaben conversando porque, además, Lucy conversa con Yukino y no parece que tenga planes de marcharse pronto y Juvia, desde ya, tampoco va a regresar sola o se va a quedar sin hacer nada.

Por eso acaba platicando con el mago con algo de formalidad todavía de ningún tema demasiado profundo, solo una simple conversación irrelevante de las que tienen las personas que comienzan a conocerse de verdad, más que solo de vista.

Todo eso sería agradable si no fuera porque todo eso no es su «comienzo atropellado», su comienzo atropellado viene después.

Y todo lo malo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know wtf with Gray and the prawns. Just saying.


	2. Mar y sal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 4154 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Cuento corto: no me gustó como me iba quedando el día dos de la Week así que decidí saltarlo y escribir el tres, luego publicaría el dos. Entonces me percaté de que no me gustaba la idea de dejar los días en desorden —1, 3, 4, 2, por ejemplo—. Así me percaté también de que como el día uno era long-fic de cualquier forma cuando actualizara cambiaría posición con los otros y no quedaría en orden. Por eso decidí que hasta no acabar esto, el día uno, no publicaría nada más de la Week, que total no participaba de forma oficial.
> 
> ¿A que suena estúpido? El motivo más ridículo del mundo para no continuar una week, solo para que los números estén en orden. Realmente estúpido... tengo TOC.
> 
> Ja, ja. Sí, tengo un cierto grado de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, de verdad NO PUEDO tolerar la idea de que los días no me queden en orden por muy estúpido y poco práctico que resulte.
> 
> Por eso me veo en la "obligación" de acabar esto antes de escribir cualquier otra cosa de la Week, así que trataré de acabarlo rápido aunque lo dudo, más que nada porque no sé de cuánto me salga esta idea que, al menos, ya no va a ninguna parte; tengo más o menos una idea de hacia donde encaminarlo.
> 
> Sería.

" _Manejar el silencio es más difícil que manejar la palabra."_

Georges Clemenceau.

* * *

**II.**

_Mar y sal._

* * *

Juvia es un poco tonta, si lo medita bien. Es de esas personas que siempre sueña demasiado y siempre acaba llorando sobre la leche derramada, como la lluvia que suele tocar tierra para forma nada más que un aguacero, no más que eso.

El tercer día ahí se enteran de que Sabertooth lleva, de hecho, casi una semana. Lucy se lamenta el hecho con verdadera lástima pero hubiera sido demasiada coincidencia que llegaran al tiempo. Es por eso y solo por eso que ese tercer día es casi una salida conjunta. Juvia sigue siendo una tonta.

—¡Gray-sama!

—Juvia, ya te dije...

—¡No tienen camarón! —aclara, sonriendo.

El día anterior, tras ir con Lucy a Sabertooth y cerca del mediodía regresar a su hotel, consideró que dado que se había perdido de los veleros podría hacer otra cosa con Gray, pero no fue capaz de localizarlo en todo en día. El mago anduvo por ahí metiéndose en problemas en compañía de Natsu, se enteraría después. Como estuvo ocupada buscándolo fue un día en solitario que le pesaría después, entrada la noche. Cuando estuvo en Phantom recorrió la feria en solitario porque ni siquiera de Gajeel era tan cercana como le gustaría admitir, y eso la hizo un poco lúgubre y aburrida. Recorrerla junto a sus compañeros esa nueva vez le daba otra perspectiva, en teoría. Pero esa noche, al detenerse a pensarlo, se da cuenta que no ha disfrutado de ninguna atracción en compañía de nadie: los camarones con Gray y luego soledad casi el resto del día hasta la noche, entonces tuvo su accidente con los barriles y no hubo nadie ahí, tampoco; al día siguiente vino la visita a Sabertooth con Lucy, aunque con Lucy casi no habló. Estuvo sola el resto del día.

Esa mañana amanece queriendo estar con su gremio, pero ve a Gray y le vuelven las ganas de estar con él (y olvidarse del resto). Es desagradable pensar así de sí misma, pero no puede evitarlo de pronto, consciente de que no logra apartar al mago de hielo siquiera para estar con los demás.

Se toma por eso el tiempo para esperar a que Gray arme planes con sus compañeros antes de querer unirse y cuando Erza comenta que quiere comer pescado fresco Juvia salta para ofrecer ese restaurante, donde venden un platillo famoso de la zona que no contiene camarón. Casualmente Sabertooth está ahí cuando llegan, porque Minerva quería comer langosta.

—Pero las meten a la olla vivas y chillan al morir hervidas —reclama Lucy, dejando en claro que no come langosta porque le parece un acto tremendamente cruel.

Minerva la mira casi perpleja.

—¿Y?

Queda claro que a ella le da lo mismo. Yukino se ríe y le dice a Lucy que tampoco es como que los pescados tengan mejor muerte, los sacan del mar y mueren sencillamente al no poder respirar, así que es un poco ridículo comer pescado y no langosta si de crueldad se trata y lo más lógico es o comerlo todo o no comer nada. Es claro que excusa a Minerva, aunque lo único que consigue es que la rubia se plantee la opción de la vida vegetariana.

—¿Y las vacas cómo mueren? —cuestiona Natsu, entre indiferente y curioso.

Juvia ignora la conversación para tomar a Gray del brazo y pedirle que se siente con ella en una mesa, el mago no le alcanza a responder cuando Erza ya se ha metido para comentar que aprovechando que se han encontrado pueden comer todos juntos y, antes de que nadie acepte o decline, buscar a un mesero para pedirle una mesa grande, como para unas doce personas.

Así terminan sentados todos juntos hablando sobre animales muertos en tanto piden, Juvia el dichoso plato sin camarones que, una vez le sirven, trata de darle a Gray. El mago, tras que el detalle de la alergia no sea un impedimento, halla otro motivo para no quererlo y es que no le sienta bien eso de que Juvia le dé de comer en la boca a la vista de todos, más frente a algunos magos que ni siquiera son sus compañeros. Sin contar que ya se vio obligado a aceptar una vez y a Juvia le falla el pulso cuando se trata de él, tampoco quiere acabar con un tenedor en la garganta.

—No gracias —responde, regresando la vista al frente—, comeré de mi plato.

A Juvia le dan ganas de lloriquear, aunque se le dificulta porque justo en esos momentos Lucy grita de horror y su atención se desvía a ella.

—... y más o menos así se faena un animal —finaliza Orga.

—Oh —asiente Natsu, interesado de alguna escabrosa manera.

Por el contrario Lucy, sentada a su lado, tiene las manos cubriéndole los oídos y pareciera que va a romper a llorar.

—¡No volveré a comer carne en mi vida! —exclama.

Es relativamente ignorada porque Sting acaba de considerar ese buen momento para explicarle a Natsu cómo se preparan los interiores y son envueltos en los mismos intestinos del animal tras ser sazonados y así ser dispuestos luego para el consumo. La explicación dura unos pocos minutos y Natsu sigue extrañamente interesado, sin interrumpir al rubio todo el tiempo que este tarda en hablar.

—Chicos, dejen el tema —interrumpe Yukino de pronto, con voz suave—, Wendy-sama está presente y la están traumatizando.

Parecería exageración, pero no, Wendy tiene tal rostro de perturbación que eso del trauma no se aleja mucho de la realidad.

Juvia se pregunta, de pronto, como solo a ella y Lucy les desagrada el tema de conversación. Charle no deja de alegar que resulta desagradable en pos de Wendy, pero no está mayormente afectada. Yukino tampoco, que ha continuado con su reclamo suave a sus compañeros, casi rutinario. Juvia se cuestiona si a ella el tema no le molesta, porque parece ser que no, y se plantea si quizás es porque está acostumbrada a que sus amigos sean así, quizás convive tanto con ellos que se acostumbró. Siente envidia ante eso y no se explica por qué.

—Es simple, o comes carne o te quedas así de pequeña para el resto de tu vida, tú eliges —comenta Minerva, que por lo visto trata de solucionar el tema de que Wendy, como Lucy, se plantee no volver a comer carne por lo que le queda de vida, a la que ninguna de las dos opciones le agrada mucho.

Juvia ignora la conversación tras eso para pasear la mirada por la mesa. Frosch, que no ha captado nada de lo hablado, come tranquilo en compañía de Lector ante la atenta mirada de Rogue, Yukino ahora ha dejado de lado a Sting y Orga para reclamarle a Minerva, Lucy prácticamente llora ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de Natsu; y Gray se ha puesto a conversar con Erza. Trata de molestarse ante eso último, pero primero se extraña porque a Erza no le haya molestado el tema de conversación inicial (porque no la vio, sí estaba molesta hasta que Gray captó su atención al hablarle). Luego todavía no puede molestarse al bajar la mirada al plato, que aún no ha probado porque, en teoría, no era para ella. De pronto se percata que pidió pensando en Gray y que a ella no le gusta el salmón. Se ha dejado sin comida a sí misma.

Juvia no sabe por qué, pero de pronto le nace la necesidad de sentirse tonta de verdad.

—Gray-sama —llama, tratando de sonar normal cuando el mago centra su atención en ella—, ¿le cambia el plato a Juvia?

Él la mira confuso y Erza, que también ha fijado sus ojos en su persona, no se queda atrás.

—Ya me comí mi plato —responde el mago—, ¿por qué?, ¿no te gustó lo tuyo?

Baja la mirada a su plato y se decide por mentir.

—No, sabe algo... raro —dice, mirando nuevamente al mago.

Su mirada pasa de este a Erza y luego al plato de esta. Juvia se siente aún más tonta al pasear la mirada por la mesa y notar que casi todos han acabado al menos una buena parte de su porción.

—Te puedes comer el mío si quieres —ofrece Lucy, demasiado perturbada para querer probar bocado en lo que resta de día, quizás de vida.

Sin embargo su plato también lleva salmón, los de Wendy y Rogue, los otros que aún no acaban, también. El único que aún no termina de comer y pidió algo sin salmón es Rufus, que se sorprende cuando la mirada de Juvia se posa en él.

—No como pescado crudo —se excusa ante la petición muda, bajando la mirada al plato intacto de Juvia.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Rufus? —bromea Sting, que literalmente se ha comido dos platos aunque haya pasado la mayor parte del almuerzo hablando.

—Si quieres me como lo tuyo y pides otra cosa —ofrece ahora Natsu, que lleva como cinco platos y ahora mira el suyo.

A Juvia se le forma un nudo en la garganta, pedir algo nuevo la haría sentir todavía más tonta.

—Llamaré a alguien para que te traiga la carta —dice Gray, reclinándose para mirar alrededor.

—Juvia no quiere que tengan que pedir algo nuevo —aclara, incómoda—, pero no le gusta el salmón —explica, mirando ahora a Lucy, tratando de explicar por qué no puede aceptar su plato.

Gray la mira confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué pediste eso?

Podría mentir, tal como está estructurada la carta era factible que no supiera que ese plato llevaba salmón, pero se siente un poco insignificante para hacerlo inmediatamente. No lo hace ni inmediatamente ni después porque Rufus no le da tiempo a acabar por tenderle su plato, suspirando.

—Tenga —dice—, de todas formas ya no tengo hambre.

Sting se ríe de pronto, quizás considerando que a Rufus sí le afecto su comentario.

Juvia se sentiría más tonta al pensar que eso es una mentira, pero el plato de Rufus está casi tan intacto como el de ella y o come realmente lento o en verdad no tenía hambre. Quiere creer que es la segunda opción al susurrar «gracias».

Acabada la comida es cuando Sting aclara la tan inesperada verdad: se marchan mañana. El rostro de Lucy lo dice todo. Yukino le coge de las manos y le asegura que aún pueden estar juntas lo que resta del día; ese «estar juntas» por lo visto incluye forzosamente a todos los demás, Juvia se lamenta unos momentos al considerar que eso implica que en todo el día no podrá estar a solas con Gray. No se equivoca, porque estar juntos es por lo visto estar juntos a todo momento, que por alguna razón Yukino no se separa ni medio segundo de sus compañeros y los suyos siguen a Lucy sin poner objeción.

Juvia se lamenta de nuevo llevar tres días ahí y no haber tenido un solo momento íntimo con Gray. No se aparta, por supuesto, que eso es solo un motivo extra para intentarlo con más fuerza. A veces Gray le sonríe de vuelta, a veces no.

Recorren puestos mercantes y van al puerto, incluso consideran ir a pescar, pero acaba en nada porque Lucy está suficientemente traumatizada con la comida como para querer meterle un anzuelo en la boca a un pez. Y es agradable dentro de todo. En uno de los puestos Gray acepta que ella le compre algo y casi sonríe y es un poco más agradable todavía que antes.

Anochece y como los aldeanos encienden lámparas flotantes por la noche se quedan en el puerto para contemplar el tenue brillo reflejado en el calmo mar de esa época del año. Juvia se aferra al brazo de Gray y obtiene una mirada molesta a cambio, aunque él finalmente no dice nada y la deja estar. Sigue siendo agradable.

Lucy coge de pronto a Yukino de la mano y abandonan la estructura de madera para dirigirse a la escalera de piedra que hay a unos pasos de ellos, con la excusa de querer caminar en la arena. Minerva se aparta del pequeño barandal para seguirlas silenciosamente. Juvia les observa aún tomada del brazo de Gray, aunque cuando Erza sigue los pasos de los demás —Natsu ha acabado por bajar también— se aparta también para su consternación.

—¿No vas a ir? —pregunta el chico ante el rostro confuso de Juvia, señalando al resto.

Tienen la calle por detrás, separada de ese segmento de madera que reposa unos metros por sobre la arena por un tramo de césped. Un pequeño puerto se abre camino a través de la arena rumbo al mar a su derecha, la escalera está a la izquierda, de piedra y no demasiado larga pero tampoco muy pequeña. Gray ya ha dado los primeros pasos en esa dirección cuando Juvia reacciona y se decide a seguirlo. Mira atrás unos momentos, eso sí. Sting ha acabado por bajar también en compañía de Rogue y sus dos exceeds en cuanto Natsu lo ha hecho también, acompañado este por Happy y Wendy y por consiguiente Charle. Al minuto que desvía la mirada Orga se está apartando de Rufus para seguir a los demás.

Retorna la mirada al frente tras eso para continuar tras Gray, que ya ha llegado a la escalera. Al principio de esta fija la mirada en la playa y puede observar a Sting gritar algo, aunque con el poco interés que ella le otorga a la acción no alcanza a captar lo que dice, pero tiene la vista fija en la calle y agita las manos. Sigue el rumbo de su mirada y se percata de que habla con Rufus, que no se ha movido. El mago de creación agita una mano en una clara negación, como declinando una petición. Sting no parece darle más vueltas porque vuelve la mirada al frente y se apresura hacia Natsu, a quien Gray ya le ha dado alcance mientras grita algo. Juvia presume que se han peleado por algún comentario de alguno, a saber de cuál. Se percata al tiempo de que Gray se le ha adelantado y ella sigue al principio de la escalera. Voltea hacia todos lados para comprobar que efectivamente es la única que aún no ha bajado, Lucy incluso se ha quitado los zapatos para sumergir los pies en el agua.

Baja dos pasos y se corrige. Alza la mirada. No es la única que no ha bajado porque, parece ser, Rufus no va a bajar. Le parece un poco raro siendo que sus compañeros lo han hecho, pero el mago no parece tener intenciones de moverse.

Regresa la atención al frente y baja los escalones que le faltan a paso rápido para luego correr a través de la arena y así llegar con los demás. Natsu se ha arrojado de lleno en el agua y le está salpicando a Lucy a pesar de que, según entiende, ella le grita que es muy tarde para mojarse. Corre hasta llegar donde Gray y literalmente colgarse de su brazo.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclama—, ¡Juvia quiere hacer equipo con usted!

—¿Equipo?, ¿equipo de qué? —reclama el mago—. No estamos en una competencia.

—¡Yo digo que sí! —grita Natsu—. ¡Pelea de agua!

—¡Son casi las diez de la noche! —Vuelve a alegar Lucy, agotada.

—¡Gray-sama y Juvia los derrotaran a todos!

—Está bien por mí —comenta Erza.

—¡Que no!

Wendy ríe suavemente al tiempo que se excusa de no querer participar por la hora, apoyada por Charle. Yukino, que es todo paciencia, se ocupa en comentarle a Lucy que si quiere ellas simplemente van a pasear por ahí mientras los demás juegan. Rogue ha cogido a Sting de la camisa alegando que es tarde.

Deja de observar a los demás para volver su mirada a Gray, que se ha apartado.

—¡Pues vale, pero Juvia es de mi equipo! —exclama, señalándola para su sorpresa—. Ella misma lo ha dicho.

—¡No es justo! —alega Natsu—. ¡Lucy, llama a tu espíritu de agua!

—¡Yo no voy a participar! —responde la maga, ya lejos con Yukino.

Juvia no contiene la sonrisa porque Gray sí quiere hacer equipo con ella y considerando el terreno tienen bastante ventaja, ambos.

—¡Wendy, ayudame con tu magia de viento!

—Yo no quiero jugar, Natsu-san.

—Puedes hacer equipo conmigo Natsu —comenta Erza, ya re-equipada.

Es casi curioso lo mucho que se producen para arrojarse agua, o la enorme cantidad de tiempo que pueden estar haciendo eso ante la atenta y animada mirada de Wendy. Lucy y Yukino aún no vuelven.

—¡Te tengo Erza!

—¡Atacar por la espalda no es justo, Minerva!

Juvia ríe y, aprovechando que la otra maga distrae a su compañera, hace uso de su magia para formar una bola de agua que arroja contra la pelirroja, que no tarda en reclamar:

—¡Eso es traición!

—¡Orga, aprovecha que la tengo y ataca a su compañero!

—¡No es justo, yo quería ir a por Natsu-san! ¡Rogue, tú cúbreme!

—Pero no vengan todos contra mí, ¡y quitate de encima Gray!

—¡Tirale agua a Natsu, Juvia, aprovecha que está indefenso!

—¡Me atacáis todos a la vez! —alega el mago—. ¡Erza, protegeme! ¡Juvia, piedad!

La maga vuelve a reír al tiempo que forma otra bola de agua, dispuesta a arrojarla contra el mago de fuego, aunque su objetivo se ve interrumpido cuando Erza la embiste.

—¡Quieta!

—¡Gray-sama, salve a Juvia!

Que no hace falta porque Minerva no tarda en volver a lanzarse contra la maga de armadura.

—¡No huiras Erza!

—¿Quién está tratando de huir? —comenta Erza en cuanto sale del agua, sonriendo levemente—, y dos contra uno es un poco injusto.

—¡Cuatro contra uno es injusto! —reclama Natsu—. ¡Ayudame!

—¡Gajeel-san! —Suelta de pronto Wendy, llamando su atención e interrumpiendo su intento de arrojar agua contra Natsu para compensar su anterior intento fallido.

Alza la mirada y se percata de lo mismo que Wendy, Gajeel pasa junto a Levy y Lily por la calle en esos momentos. Sonríe y agita la mano a la vez que el mago y sus acompañantes centran su atención en ellos.

—¿Wendy? —dice Gajeel al ver a la pequeña, al tiempo que desvía la mirada para contemplarlos a ellos, un tanto más alejados de la orilla de lo que pensaban en un principio.

Juvia amplia la sonrisa y se precipita hacia la playa.

—¡Gajeel-kun, haga equipo con Juvia y Gray-sama!

—¡Eso! —asiente el mago de hielo, todavía sobre Natsu.

Gajeel, desde esa distancia y sin captar nada, solo consigue alzar una ceja.

—¿Equipo? —repite confuso y vuelve a fijar su atención en los demás—, ¿a qué juegan, a ahogar al idiota de Salamander?

—¡Cállate! —reclama Natsu, tratando en vano de sobrevivir—. ¡Voy perdiendo porque Erza es una mala compañera!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —exclama la misma, para proceder a arrojarse contra su, hasta entonces, compañero.

Y eso lo convierte en un cinco contra uno.

Juvia llega al pie de la escalera al tiempo que Levy se apoya en el barandal de madera y la observa, curiosa.

—¿Y Lu-chan? —inquiere en tanto observa a la maga de agua subir—, ¿no estaba con ustedes?

Recién al llegar al último escalón Juvia se digna a hablar.

—Salió a caminar con Yukino-san —responde, volviendo su atención a Gajeel—. ¿Gajeel-kun quiere hacer equipo con Juvia? —cuestiona una vez más.

Su compañero vuelve a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Y a qué juegan, a «todos contra Salamander»? —pregunta.

Juvia regresa la mirada al mar al mismo tiempo que él, notando que ahora como Erza también fue en contra de su propio compañero Minerva la ha dejado en paz y en esos momentos solo ríe al ver como prácticamente torturan al mago de fuego.

—Parece ser que sí —comenta, entre extrañada y divertida.

—¡Pues entonces me apunto! —exclama Gajeel, apresurándose escaleras abajo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Levy lo observa marchar al tiempo que suspira, sacándole una escueta risa a Lily.

—Supongo que no se puede hacer nada —dice el exceed, mirando luego a Juvia—. ¿Qué hacían?

Fija su atención en Lily, que hasta entonces había seguido a Gajeel con la mirada, y sonríe.

—Juvia y los demás jugaban a arrojarse agua, como Wendy-san no quería jugar está en la playa con Happy y los demás —aclara, señalando a la pequeña que ha quedado algo perpleja dado que Gajeel solo la ha pasado de largo—, Lucy-san tampoco quería así que fue a dar un paseo con Yukino-san.

—¿Cómo arrojar agua se convierte en torturar a Natsu? —pregunta Levy con diversión, observando al mago que ahora está en algo así como un siete contra uno—. Supongo que puedo esperar a Lu-chan sentada con Wendy, ¿tú vienes, Lily?

—Claro —responde el exceed, bajando de un salto a la calle, ya que estaba caminando sobre la barandilla, para luego ir hasta la escalera.

—¿Juvia? —inquiere Levy.

La maga la mira unos segundos antes de posar sus ojos en el grupo que chapotea en el agua, recordando de pronto algo y desviando unos segundos su atención.

—Pueden adelantarse, Juvia ya irá.

—Está bien —dice Levy, bajando luego en compañía de Lily.

Juvia les mira unos segundos antes de fijar su atención en la parte cercana al puerto, donde Rufus sigue apoyado en total soledad. De pronto le resulta algo extraño, que ni siquiera haya bajado a la arena a estar más cerca de los demás. Duda unos momentos antes de subir el peldaño que le queda y emprender rumbo a él.

El mago voltea a verla cuando ella está a unos pasos.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestiona a lo que Juvia niega, avanzando el tramo que le queda y mirándolo unos momentos.

Resulta curioso. La imagen de alguien apoyado contra una baranda contemplando el mar tiende a asociarse con una sensación veraniega, casual, por lo que la apariencia inevitablemente formal del chico frente a ella le desentona un poco.

—Juvia solo se preguntaba por qué se ha quedado atrás y no ha ido con los demás —explica, parándose a su lado para apoyarse también en la barandilla y observar qué hacen sus compañeros, la mayoría ocupados en observar la matanza de un solo lado contra Natsu, que no hay otra forma de llamar a la situación.

Rufus no le responde, solo regresa la mirada al frente con gesto introspectivo, llamando su atención.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta, volviendo la atención a la playa y recorriendo la costa con la mirada, notando al hacerlo dos siluetas a lo lejos, supone que son Yukino y Lucy, el color de cabello de ambas es fácil de distinguir en esos momentos.

—No me gusta el mar. —Oye de pronto, sorprendiéndose.

Regresa la atención al hombre a su lado, algo confusa. El mago tarda unos segundos en mirarla, fijando sus ojos en ella. Se siente como un comentario suelto más que nada, aunque Juvia acaba por presumir que trata de explicarle por qué no está con los demás. Le resulta un poco curioso y algo incómodo, más que nada porque la forma de entonar la respuesta le da un toque íntimo, como si fuese una revelación importante. Quizás no, pero lo siente de esa manera.

Siente por ello que debe decir algo a su vez, aunque no debería le nace y casi se nota nerviosa ante lo tonto de la idea pero... le nace.

—Juvia odia la lluvia. —Suelta sin más, y eso sí es un comentario suelto sin mucha relación con la conversación.

Vamos, que pudo preguntar por qué no le gustaba el mar o por qué había ido a la feria en lugar de decir eso, que ni al caso venía.

Rufus parpadea, algo perplejo y de pronto a Juvia le nace excusarse. Se pone a decir cualquier cosa que le pasa por la cabeza al tiempo que vuelve la atención a las olas, explicando tonterías sobre por qué la lluvia es horrible y el mar no es horrible aunque sean casi lo mismo por eso del ciclo del agua y demás. Luego se percata de lo tonta que suena.

—Juvia trata de decir que el mar es feo —dice, a saber por qué y regresando la mirada a él—, feo mar —repite, casi en un regaño al dichoso océano.

El silencio alrededor de ellos, interrumpido solo por el oleaje, es ciertamente incómodo. Rufus sigue mirándola sin comprender bien su arrebato y Juvia nota las mejillas calientes. Cuando él finalmente desvía la mirada hacia ninguna parte, algo incómodo —el ambiente entre ellos lo suscita, a fin de cuentas— Juvia nota que se le encoje el pecho.

Sigue siendo extraño, pero de pronto siente que todo eso —el paño y la chaqueta y la comida— son en realidad cosas que le podrían pasar a cualquiera, cosas sin importancia que le podrían pasar a cualquier; no como ese silencio que de pronto se le hace extraño.

Es algo así como un _crack_ , que más que silencio es un ruido. Es algo así como decir tontería y media luego de que alguien dijera algo que se sentía importante y... y...

—¿Por qué odia la lluvia?

De pronto eso sí es importante.


	3. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 4314 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Honestamente me costó un mundo terminar este capítulo, la inspiración nunca llegaba a mí y no lograba que la conversación de Gray y Juvia fuera a donde yo quería (qué ganas de irse por las ramas, por diox). Hasta que hoy finalmente me aburrí de tenerlo en espera y me force a sacarlo, por suerte mi inspiración anda mejor ahora así que no me fue tan difícil.
> 
> ¿Qué más? Uh, este capítulo es prácticamente un Gray/Juvia —literal—, se centra en su interacción y casi nada más salvo algunos detalles menores por ahí que importaran a futuro. Vamos, que es un capítulo transitorio y por eso se me complico tanto.
> 
> Diría que lamento la tardanza pero suelo ser peor así que no tengo mucho que lamentar (?).

" _Nunca rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo."_

Ludwig van Beethoven.

* * *

**III.**

_Recuerdos._

* * *

Lucy esboza una sonrisa suave la mañana siguiente, en tanto Yukino le coge las manos y le asegura que ha disfrutado mucho su compañía y que deberían verse más seguido, salir un día de esos, algún día. Heartfilia asiente.

Juvia tiene entonces, al mirarla de pie en la estación despidiéndose de su amiga, la epifanía de que ella podría estar haciendo algo similar. Que no es que sea una gran amiga de nadie de ese gremio, pero rememora la conversación de la noche anterior y considera que aunque no lo sea podría llegar a serlo, y no es una mala posibilidad. Empero no lo hace, solo mira como el grupo se marcha tras la despedida en segundo plano junto a todos los demás.

Una vez el tren parte a Lucy le nace eso de decaerse con dramatismo.

—Tampoco es que no vayan a volver a verse en la vida, ¿sabes? —alega Levy, inexplicablemente molesta.

Lucy no le responde, solo le dirige una mirada de «pero es que estoy tan triste que creo que me voy a morir» que es dramática a más no poder, porque en serio que Yukino tampoco se ha ido al espacio exterior y se ha perdido para siempre.

Juvia les mira sin demasiada expresión en el rostro, introspectiva. Ya puede ver a Lucy yendo un día de esos, quizás la semana entrante, a Sabertooth; cavila entonces ir con ella, al menos esa necesidad le nace. Esos primeros cinco minutos, para el resto del día ya lo ha olvidado.

Gray se ha perdido con Erza por ahí, Natsu no los ha acompañado porque todavía le duele la pelea del día anterior (en el orgullo), así que no tarda en desaparecerse con Happy alegando que quiere paz, como si Natsu Dragneel siquiera supiera lo que es eso; Levy y Lucy se van a recorrer librerías. Los demás no sabe, tras eso que se traduce en que Gray no está libre y en cambio Gajeel sí se pasea por los puestos de los vendedores junto a su compañero, oyéndolo refunfuñar sobre como ir por ahí solo mirando cosas que no va a comprar no es lo suyo.

—Juvia nunca ha dicho que no vaya a comprar nada —dice, incapaz de ignorarlo.

—Da igual, si compras algo de seguro ni siquiera será para ti.

—¿Y eso qué? —alega—. Gajeel-kun podría hacer lo mismo, comprarle algo a Levy-san.

—¿Por qué yo querría comprarle algo a la enana?

—Gajeel-kun no tiene que hacerse el loco con Juvia.

—Voy a considerar seriamente ignorarte si no dejas ese tema, ¿de acuerdo? —amenaza Gajeel, centrando la mirada en uno de los tantos puestos—. Por qué Lily tenía que irse con Levy, me ha dejado solo.

—Ya, ya —lo consuela Juvia, sonriendo—. De seguro le gustaba la idea de ir a ver libros.

—¿A quién demonios podría gustarle ver libros?

Juvia se alza de hombros ante esa pregunta. No es que no lea nunca, lo hace a veces, pero tampoco es como Levy y Lucy, mirar libros no le parece realmente interesante, no como mirar ropa y demás. Honestamente no comprende el atractivo que las chicas pueden verle a esa dichosa actividad, al igual que Gajeel. Por eso solo esboza media sonrisa y trata de ignorar la actitud de su compañero, a la que de todas maneras está adaptada y es casi agradable en lugar de desagradable que él sea así.

Tras un par de vueltas efectivamente compra algo, un colgante de conchas que ciertamente no es para ella, pero le da igual. En otro puesto compra una pulsera y se la otorga a Gajeel, oyéndolo alegar sobre que no tenía que comprarle nada y ahora él quedará mal porque no le ha comprado nada a ella. Juvia solo ríe al oírlo. Es indudable que destaca, porque cuando se topan con el grupo de Laxus el mago de rayos no contiene preguntarle desde cuándo usa joyería y aunque Gajeel se quiere morir —o matarlo, es factible también— no se saca la pulsera. Tampoco lo mata, claro, porque es Laxus y porque encima va con su pandilla, lo mire como lo mire no es buena idea. Juvia se contiene de decir que Evergreen lleva una pulsera tejida y parece que le ha comprado unas iguales a sus otros dos compañeros, porque también llevan una. Es que aunque eso deje a Gajeel en la misma situación que ellos, es Laxus quien lo está molestando y Laxus no lleva nada que no lleve usualmente, además nuevamente del hecho de que es Laxus, prefiere no meterse.

Apoyada contra la pequeña terraza que da a la playa tras todo eso, habiendo ido hasta la orilla porque desea contemplar el mar y oyendo a Gajeel refunfuñar a su lado, tal como hizo el día anterior con los demás, Juvia no contiene una sonrisa. Le mira unos segundos, mientras la brisa marina le desordena el cabello, y piensa que le alegra que él esté ahí, no haber tenido que abandonar su gremio anterior sola. No lo dice en voz alta por el simple hecho de que Gajeel le molestaría con eso o se molestaría él, y porque ve a Gray a la distancia en esos momentos.

Ni se da cuenta del momento en que ha empezado a correr rumbo al mago de hielo, que se encuentra sentado en la arena contemplando el oleaje con una paz envidiable.

—¡Gray-sama!

Voltea al oírla, aunque no se mueve de su lugar ni se altera en demasía, sencillamente espera sentado en la misma posición hasta que ella llega a su lado.

—Juvia —dice a modo de saludo.

Juvia se recupera unos momentos de su carrera antes de esbozar una sonrisa y dar la vuelta, buscando a Gajeel con la mirada, quien no se ha movido. La maga no sabe si es una especie de favor o si simplemente a su compañero no le interesa estar con Gray y estar con ella cuando está con Gray. No le da importancia, aunque supone que es la segunda.

—¿Gray-sama no estaba con Erza-san? —pregunta al tiempo que se sienta, tratando de contener la alegría que le supone estar cerca del mago.

—Nos separamos luego de que ella fuera a regañar a Natsu —responde Gray, volviendo la mirada al mar.

—¿A Natsu-san? —inquiere, confusa—, ¿por qué?

—Porque es Natsu, no sabe no meterse en problemas.

No pregunta más con eso, se hace una idea de la situación. En su lugar mira al mago de hielo algo confusa, notando que Gray apenas repara en ella y en cambio tiene la mirada casi fija en el mar, apenas la mueve de ahí como si lo fuera todo para él en esos momentos. Luce en paz, sí, pero a la vez increíblemente introspectivo, casi nostálgico.

—¿Gray-sama está bien? —cuestiona con recelo, temerosa de meter el dedo en alguna llaga.

Para su sorpresa Gray sonríe, como si acabase de coger un recuerdo preciado. No es para ella, pero de todas formas le gusta el gesto y no contiene su propia sonrisa.

—Sí —responde él, mirándola unos segundos antes de regresar sus ojos al horizonte—, es solo que me gusta el mar.

Juvia le contempla unos momentos, asimila la respuesta unos segundos antes de tener una especie de epifanía, una que llevaba olvidada desde la mañana.

«No me gusta el mar.»

Ladea la cabeza, considerando eso.

—¿Por qué a Gray-sama le gusta el mar? —pregunta, curiosa más que nada.

Es que simplemente se le ha hecho curioso el detalle, nada más. Cuando su compañero voltea a verla se siente también un poco incómoda, porque Gray luce algo sorprendido y vuelve a temer meter el dedo en la llaga. Pese a eso el mago de hielo simplemente se revuelve el cabello unos momentos, no muy cómodo pero tampoco incómodo con la cuestión planteada, simple sorpresa y nada más.

—No es importante —dice y trata de sonar sincero—, o sí —corrige—, no lo sé. Es solo que Ur es el mar, ¿sabes?

Juvia parpadea, sin saber muy bien por qué. Honestamente tarda en comprender la respuesta y con eso todavía no cree haber comprendido del todo.

—¿La maestra de Gray es el mar?

Gray no contiene una risa suave por la forma en que ha sonado eso, que dicho así no suena exactamente como se supone que debería sonar.

—Sí, ella... —comienza, buscando las palabras—, ella pasó a formar parte del mar cuando el hielo se derritió y ahora está ahí, siempre —explica, o al menos intenta, regresando su mirada a las olas—. Por eso me gusta el mar, me recuerda que ella sigue ahí, de una forma u otra.

Se forma un tenue silencio tras esa declaración, uno que no resulta tenso o molesto. Juvia le mira notando un sentimiento inexplicable, como si esa calma le fuera ajena. No acostumbran estar así, después de todo, y ella no acostumbra sentirse tan cercana a él. Gray puede compartir ese tipo de recuerdos con sus compañeros más cercanos, como Erza o Natsu, incluso Lucy, pero no suele abrirse así ante Juvia. Si el mago de hielo tiene paredes rodeándolo, parecen ser exclusivas para ella. A veces le gusta pensar que es la prueba que ha de superar para obtener su amor —nada es gratis en esta vida—, pero en momentos como ese no está tan segura.

Vuelve la mirada al horizonte azul que se extiende ante ella y nota una extraña intranquilidad. Casi siente la necesidad de preguntarse el motivo de que sea así, tan complicado. Luego declina. Justo ahora no es así, justo ahora le ha confesado eso sin problemas. No debería ser tan difícil que sea así siempre, o al menos eso necesita creer.

Sus ojos se posan nuevamente en Gray y su ánimo vuelve a caer.

«Entonces, ¿por qué no le gusta el mar?»

Anoche, ni siquiera un mísero día de diferencia, tuvo una conversación similar con alguien que le resulta casi desconocido. ¿Por qué con Gray no es tan simple tener esa cercanía, ese tipo de confianza? Ella incluso explicó, con palabras torpes, por qué odiaba la lluvia. ¿Por qué no logra esa conexión con él, porque justamente con él cuando es la única persona con la que anhela tenerla?

—Gray-sama —llama, sintiéndose extraña.

Él la mira y Juvia no está muy segura de qué quiere decir.

—¿Qué?

Duda, insegura. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, exactamente?

—Juvia... Juvia no está segura de si le gusta el mar. —Gray le observa confuso y ella siente la necesidad de explicarse—. Se siente cómoda en él, como si fuese una parte más de Juvia, algo de ella misma. Pero al mismo tiempo del mar nace la lluvia y Juvia la detesta, como si de ser algo de Juvia fuera la parte que da inicio a sus cosas malas.

El viento le agita el cabello y ella se siente algo incómoda, como si estar ahí fuera extraño. Vuelve a contemplar el mar y es de pronto un gran vacío.

«Es quizás lo más inmenso que existe en nuestra realidad, no puedes ver su límite, no puedes ver su fondo, no lo puedes abarcar. Es mirar y hundirte, rendirte a la inmensidad comprendiendo que nada tiene fin, nada tiene fondo. ¿No le desagradada acaso mirar al abismo?»

Un abismo sin fondo, que se extiende ante ella y parece recordarle que el chico a su lado resulta impenetrable. Puede tratar pero... no hay nada, más que intentos fallidos. Siente al mar como una parte de sí, pero no como la parte que ama. Siente a Gray como la persona que ama, pero no consigue ser una parte de él, que sean el mismo sentimiento. Juvia solo intenta para fallar, mira el océano y no hay fondo, así como mira a Gray y nunca consigue verlo por completo.

Nunca sabe si la quiere, porque nunca puede saber qué quiere él, qué lo hace feliz. Le pesa, pero no lo conoce tanto como añora.

—¿A qué viene eso? —cuestiona Gray tras unos segundos de silencio, confundido ante su arrebato y su introspección.

Juvia no tiene una respuesta inmediata, solo la extraña impresión de que Gray es como el mar. Lo mira y se hunde, es incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

—Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia por qué le gustaba el mar, Juvia solo quiso decirle si a ella le gustaba o no en compensación.

Hay un intercambio de miradas entre ellos tras eso, Gray lo corta al sonreír y desviar la vista.

—Supongo —dice como si eso en verdad dijese algo, volviendo a contemplar el mar—. Es una reacción curiosa.

Juvia ladea la cabeza ante esas palabras.

—¿A Gray-sama le da risa? —inquiere, no muy segura de qué ha querido decir con eso último, «reacción curiosa», pero su sonrisa le da la idea de que quizás ha querido decir que resulta divertido, o algo similar.

—No exactamente —aclara él, manteniendo la leve curvatura en los labios—, pero sueles tener ideas algo extrañas, es todo.

—¿Es eso malo?

—No siempre.

Siente un latido ante eso y juraría que se le han encendido las mejillas. De pronto todos sus planteamientos previos pierden importancia y hay un halo de esperanza abriéndose paso en su rostro cuando sonríe, ilusa.

—¡¿A Gray-sama le... le gusta Juvia?! —inquiere, llevándose las manos a la cara con emoción.

La sonrisa de Gray desaparece y en reemplazo suelta un suspiro, casi decepcionado.

—Bien, acabas de arruinarlo —reclama.

Ante eso Juvia solo puede boquear como idiota, confundida e incapaz de dejar ir sus sueños. Es simplemente superior a ella: ilusionarse.

—Pe-pero...

—Olvidalo mejor —exige el mago, volviendo a mirarla—, ese es el tipo de reacciones que hacen que sea un «no siempre» en lugar de un «nunca», ¿sabías?

Asiente a ese comentario aunque no le afecte realmente, trata de calmarse un poco pero sus mejillas todavía están al rojo vivo y su rostro es dicha auténtica como si esas últimas palabras no alterasen la idea previa.

—Pero sigue siendo un «no siempre» —dice, encantada con la idea.

El chico a su lado vuelve a suspirar al oírla y finalmente acaba por levantarse, sorprendiéndola. Fija la mirada en él notando como se sacude los pantalones y de pronto ese «acabas de arruinarlo» cobra intensidad.

—¿Gray-sama? —cuestiona, alzándose también para estar a su altura—, ¿a dónde va?

—No sé, pero ya he estado mucho tiempo tirado en la arena —responde Gray con simpleza, volviendo a mirarla—. Así que iré a pasear por ahí, supongo.

Se siente inexplicablemente nerviosa al mover sus dedos y agachar la cabeza, para cuestionar:

—¿Juvia puede ir con usted?

Gray le mira como suele hacerlo, sin demasiado ánimo. Parece meditarlo, sin embargo, y aunque su rostro no luce esperanzador Juvia no puede evitar jurar que de hecho le dirá que sí y eso acabará por ser una cita.

_«—Sí Juvia, mi gran anhelo es que estemos juntos por siempre._

— _Gray-sama... ¡Tengamos treinta hijos!»_

—Preferiría estar solo —declara el mago tras unos segundos.

Juvia no lo oye, demasiado ocupada como está con sus fantasías.

—¡A Juvia le encantaría! —exclama, ante lo cual Gray se plantea seriamente qué creyó oír su compañera, o si no se habrá dado en la cabeza en algún momento.

—¿Te encantaría que quiera estar solo? —cuestiona, bastante perdido con esa idea.

Es que no suena... lógico.

—¿Eh? —inquiere Juvia, confundida.

—Dije que prefería estar solo —repite Gray—. Me he pasado todos los días con alguien, de hecho con muchas personas. Tú, Erza, Lucy —Juvia frunce el ceño, molesta de solo oír nombres femeninos—, Natsu, sin contar a los de Sabertooth —finaliza Gray, aunque se deja a Wendy y unos pocos más en el tintero—. Tengo deseos de recorrer el lugar tranquilo, solo yo.

Juvia, pese a lo que Gray esperaría, no lloriquea o se queja. En lugar de eso le mira extrañada, como si sus palabras resultasen una especie de despropósito.

—Pero recorrer la feria no es divertido sin compañía —comenta, creyendo firmemente esas palabras.

El mago de hielo le observa curioso a causa de esa acotación.

—¿Disculpa?

—Todas las veces que Juvia ha venido antes tuvo que recorrer el lugar sola —explica, rememorando—, y no es divertido.

Por la forma en que la mira, Gray no parece compartir ese pensamiento.

—Tú —replica el chico—, yo no he hecho más que recorrerla acompañado, así que ahora quiero disfrutarla en soledad.

Ese es un buen planteamiento, se lamenta. Juvia junta las manos, algo incómoda.

—Juvia supone —comienza—, entonces, que Gray-sama y ella han tenido diferentes experiencias.

—Ciertamente —corrobora él—, por eso deseo estar un rato tranquilo, sin nadie a mi alrededor.

—¿Y no puede Juvia ser ese nadie?

—Preferiría que nadie fuese ese... nadie —dice Gray, torciendo el gesto ante lo tonto que sonó eso.

A Juvia le encantaría lograr que cambie de opinión, pero no vislumbra cómo. Hace poco no parecía molesto con su presencia, habían compartido un momento tan perfecto mientras hablaban con el mar como única compañía. De pronto tiene una premonición ante ese recuerdo.

—¿Es porque Juvia le dijo a Gray-sama que no le gustaba el mar? —pregunta, algo alarmada.

—Pero si no dijiste eso —corrige el mago, seguro de que la chica dijo estar insegura al respecto—, ¿y qué tendría que ver?

—Juvia no sabe —aclara, por alguna razón indiferente a si tiene en verdad o no que ver—, quizás a Gray-sama le gusta tanto el mar que no tolera que a Juvia no le guste.

—¿No te gusta?

—Bueno... —Se corta, incapaz de afirmar eso porque ciertamente no es que no le guste—. No en realidad —admite—, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste.

—Lo sé, lo dijiste.

Juvia se siente un poco tonta ante la situación, porque nada de lo que dice parece realmente coherente y debe estar quedando como idiota.

—¿A Gray-sama no le molesta? —cuestiona, considerando que ea idea de alguna manera no le agrada.

Entonces el motivo por el que no querría estar con ella tendría que ser otro.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? —replica él, alzándose de hombros—. Cada quien tiene sus preferencias, habrá alguien a quien no le guste el mar —comenta, para luego agregar—, aunque no podría imaginar por qué.

Vuelve a tener ese sentimiento curioso de estar repitiendo un momento, como una especie de _déjà vu_. Bien puede ser ella, o que a los chicos les gusta hablar del mar.

—Quizás —comienza, insegura—... porque es como el abismo.

Gray parpadea, algo extrañado por la acotación. Juvia supone que probablemente no está de acuerdo con la idea, aunque siendo que dijo «cada quien tiene sus preferencias» tampoco debería importarle verdaderamente.

—Es una opción —admite el mago, algo incómodo—. Aunque no veo en qué se parecerían.

—El mar es inmenso e inabarcable, supongo.

—¿Supones?

Se nota algo incómoda, no muy segura de cómo abordar el asunto siendo que, después de todo, no es su respuesta.

—Juvia —musita, dudando—, ella conoce a alguien que piensa eso.

—¿Conoces a alguien?

—Sí —dice—, Juvia habló con alguien que piensa que el mar es como el abismo.

—¿Y tú lo crees también?

Se detiene entonces, sin saber qué responder. Porque hace unos minutos, tan solo unos minutos, hubiera asegurado que sí, que son similares; tal como Gray, tal como él.

—Quizás —admite tras unos segundos—. Juvia considera que es posible.

—¿Que el mar y el abismo sean lo mismo?

—Juvia supone que Gray-sama no lo ve igual, porque para él el mar es un preciado recuerdo, pero también considera que está bien si otra persona lo ve diferente, si tiene otro recuerdo —explica, algo extrañada de sus palabras—. Sin embargo, Juvia no está segura de cuál es el recuerdo que tiene ella.

—Lo sé —repite él, porque ya es tercera vez que le aclara el asunto—. Y eso me regresa al asunto de por qué me da igual lo que sientas por el mar, no tiene nada que ver con que quiera estar solo.

Juvia agacha la cabeza, no muy segura de cómo tomar eso. No es, ciertamente, el punto al que la conversación tendría que llegar, al menos para ella.

—¿A Gray-sama le da igual lo que Juvia piense del mar? —inquiere, no exactamente molesta con la idea, solo un poco incómoda por lo que implica.

Resulta indudable que no aceptará que lo acompañe, al menos a ese paso.

—No es mi problema si te gusta o no y no tendría por qué serlo.

—A Juvia le gustaría el mar si Gray-sama se lo pide —replica, buscando una mínima esperanza de tal vez torcer la conversación.

—Eso es un poco perturbador —comenta él, revolviéndose el cabello—. Es decir, lo que pienses del mar no veo por qué tendría que ver conmigo, es asunto enteramente suyo y está bien así.

—¿En verdad a Gray-sama no le importa?

—Ya dije que no.

—¿Pero aún así no quiere recorrer la feria con Juvia?

—Quiero estar un tiempo solo.

—Pero Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama.

—Lo sé, lo dices todos los días.

Algo en esa respuesta suena... extraño, o al menos así lo siente ella; y no ha sido muy amable, de paso.

—No de esa forma —acota, mirándolo—, Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama y poder conocerlo, como ahora cuando hablaron del mar —explica, sintiendo todavía las reminiscencias de aquel momento en sí—; luego podría darle de comer sin preocuparse si es alérgico o no, porque le conocería.

Hay algo en la expresión de Gray que le da la pauta de que está incómodo, pero no de la forma en que suele estarlo casi a diario, sino más bien... reacio.

—¿Y por qué quieres eso? —inquiere él, como si en verdad no lo comprendiese.

—Porque Juvia quiere a Gray-sama.

—Eso es siempre —reclama Gray—, y nunca me habías pedido o dicho algo así.

Juvia se queda en silencio, asimilando esas palabras. ¿Nunca, jamás le ha pedido estar con él y conocerlo?

—Ella —agacha la cabeza, confusa. La situación de pronto adquiere un matiz extraño, realmente extraño, y juraría que hasta Gray lo nota porque su incomodidad en verdad parece diferente a lo usual—... lo lamenta —musita.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —reclama—, no es algo malo.

Oh sí, es realmente malo, Juvia puede asegurar que es realmente malo cuando se muerde el labio, arrepentida.

—Lo es —contradice—, Juvia no se ha preocupado de Gray-sama como debe.

—No tienes la obligación de preocuparte por mí —dice Gray y cuando Juvia alza la mirada a él no luce molesto o incómodo, más bien conciliador.

—Juvia quiere hacerlo.

—Entonces hazlo —y le sonríe y a ella le fallan las piernas—, pero no es necesario que vayas conmigo para eso, ni siquiera que lo hagas mientras estamos aquí —Juvia no comprender pero Gray no ha dejado de sonreír—; es decir, eso puedes hacerlo hasta en el gremio, ¿cuál es la prisa?

Hay algo ahí que a ella le suena como «podemos ir lento» aunque está segura de que Gray no ha querido decir, solo por eso guarda silencio y atesora las ilusiones en una caja que suele llamar corazón.

—Juvia —observa la arena de la playa y deja caer su mirada hasta el mar—, agradece las palabras de Gray-sama.

—Tampoco es necesario que me des las gracias.

—Pero ella —nota las palabras atoradas en la garganta y jura que habla por hablar—, ella no está bien con eso.

Y que eso es desagradecido, eso también lo jura.

—¿Por qué? —reclama Gray, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si Juvia hubiese conocido a una persona hace dos días y hubiesen tenido una conversación sobre el mar, luego él le habría dicho por qué lo detesta y parecería algo trivial pero no lo es —explica, sin animarse a mirarlo—, si Juvia conociese a Gray-sama desde hace tanto tiempo y aún así recién Gray-sama le dijese que él gusta del mar; ¿cómo debería sentirse Juvia?

El silencio le sabe a sal.

—¿Y? —cuestiona Gray finalmente, sorprendiéndola—. Te he dicho por qué me gusta el mar, ¿te han dicho realmente por qué lo odian?

No atiende al significado de esas palabras, en lo absoluto. Le surge creer que Gray intuye algo que ella desconoce, pero no vislumbre qué ni por qué.

—Juvia no entiende.

Gray chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada.

—Es decir, nadie odia el mar porque se parece al abismo —explica, alzándose de hombros—, odias al abismo en sí. —Él baja la mirada y Juvia juraría que aún así le está viendo los ojos—. El abismo es en sí un concepto, ¿no? Es más sencillo asociarlo con algo que darle forma, no quita que odiar aquello que asocias solo es una forma de odiarlo.

La maga no dice nada, la mirada fija en él. Quizás y tiene razón, quizás vislumbrar el interior de una persona no es tan simple como supone (pero a Gray acaba de salirle de maravilla).

—¿Gray-sama también odia al abismo? —cuestiona de la nada, logrando que Gray regrese la mirada a ella con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Gray-sama lo odia también? —repite, porque eso es lo que ha jurado ver en sus facciones.

Ella no lo odia, quizás su mente es demasiado simple o su alma demasiado honesta que nunca se ha molestado en siquiera vislumbrar lo que esa idea significa. _Abismo_.

Es entonces cuando Gray luce realmente incómodo y da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Gray-sama? —Se alerta, preocupada.

Él sin embargo voltea y la mirada sin molestia o desagrado, algo más similar a melancolía.

—Sí —responde pese a todo, esbozando una corta sonrisa—, pero —duda y a Juvia se le estanca el corazón creyendo que finalmente ha acabado por meter el dedo en la llaga—... podemos hablarlo otro día.

Hay algo en la mano agitándose, el escueto gesto de despedida, el sonido del oleaje y esa última propuesta que le da cuerda a su corazón y Juvia juraría que no va a parar nunca más mientras se le encienden las mejillas. Una vez más, como los focos nocturnos que flotan en el mar.

Como la felicidad.


End file.
